survivorheroesvsvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Yang
| lowestplacingmember=J.T. Thomas (10/20) | highestplacingmember=Sandra Diaz-Twine (Winner) | flagimage = Yin-yang-flag.jpg | buffimage = S20 yinyang.png }} Yin Yang was the merged tribe of Heroes and Villains from . Their tribe color is black. Members * Amanda Kimmel, playing for a third time since China and Micronesia. She was most notable for making it to Day 39 in both of her seasons, but lost both times for not answering the Jury's questions adequately. * Candice Woodcock, competing for a second time since Cook Islands. Most notable for the infamous mutiny twist in her season. She returned to her original tribe, Rarotonga, to be with her former tribemates Adam Gentry and Parvati Shallow. * Colby Donaldson, returning for a third time since The Australian Outback and All-Stars. He accepted the offer to compete again to redeem himself from his flat performance in All-Stars. He is considered to be Survivor's first Hero. He was also famous for his love-hate relationship with former tribemate Jerri Manthey (who attained revenge by voting him out in All-Stars). * Danielle DiLorenzo, from Panama, notable for blindsiding Terry Deitz at the penultimate Tribal Council after she had promised to take him to the end in return for teaching her how to make fire in anticipation of a tiebreaker challenge with Cirie Fields. * J.T. Thomas, the winner of Tocantins. Most notable for being the likable, yet duplicitous farm boy. Due to his charm, he played a "perfect game" by getting all Jury votes and not having a vote cast against him. * Jerri Manthey, returning for her third time since The Australian Outback and All-Stars, most notable for having a love-hate relationship with fellow ex-Australia comrade Colby Donaldson in The Australian Outback and being considered the first Survivor "Villainess." * Parvati Shallow, returning for her third time since Cook Islands and Micronesia. She flirted her way though the game, and led a very successful all-women alliance by orchestrating a long string of blindsides, which eventually made her the winner of Micronesia. * Rupert Boneham, one of the shows most popular players ever, returning for a third time since Pearl Islands and All-Stars. He also won the Fan Favorite Award (known as "America's Tribal Council"), winning a million dollars, even though he did not technically win the competition. Most notable for his distinctive beard, his tie-dyed shirt, stealing shoes in Pearl Islands, and his signature victory cry. * Russell Hantz, from Samoa, notable for being branded as the most devious player yet. Known for sabotaging and dictating his tribe's voting politics from Day 1 by claiming he was a Hurricane Katrina victim, draining all of the tribe's water canteens, burning Jaison Robinson's socks and successfully finding three Hidden Immunity Idols without any clues. * Sandra Diaz-Twine, the winner of Pearl Islands, whose "as long as it ain't me" strategy earned her the title of Sole Survivor. Notable for taking revenge for Rupert Boneham's blindside by secretly dumping all the fish Boneham caught and framing her friend and closest ally Christa Hastie for the incident, leading to Hastie's elimination. She is also known for cussing people out, with Jeff Probst referring to her as the "lippiest mother ever on Survivor." Tribe History On Day 25, the two tribes of the Heroes and Villains merged together and became the Yin Yang tribe. Danielle won the first individual immunity of the season. With the tribe even with five heroes and five villains each, there was a lot of strategy involving idols or getting someone to flip involved, with contestants who played together before, such as Rupert and Sandra, and Amanda and Parvati, trying to see if there was a way they could work together like they had in the past. At Tribal Council, the tribal lines remained intact with 5 votes JT and 5 votes Jerri, but Parvati handed two Hidden Immunity Idols to Sandra and Jerri (one of which, she received from Russell, who received it from J.T.), which negated five votes against Jerri and broke the deadlock. J.T. became the third jury member with a vote of 5-0, joining Coach and Courtney on the jury. The castaways were split into teams for the reward challenge on Day 28, which the team of Amanda, Colby, and Danielle won. At the reward, a fight broke out between Amanda and Danielle over possession to the clue to another Hidden Immunity Idol. Colby had to intervene, and even though the Heroes desperately needed the idol clue, he let Danielle have it since she found it first. Danielle took possession of the clue, then shared it with Russell, who was able to find the idol. Jerri won individual immunity. At Tribal Council, Russell was concerned about the possibility that Sandra flipped to the Heroes, and unnecessarily played the idol as Amanda became the fourth jury member by a vote of 6-3. Day 31 featured a surprise immunity challenge won by Parvati. After the challenge, Jeff Probst read a clue to another Hidden Immunity Idol, which was found by Sandra. Sensing that he was in danger, Rupert pretended to have an idol by placing a rock in his pants and hoped that the Villains would believe that he had a real idol. That night at Tribal Council, Candice was voted out 5-3. Russell won the immunity challenge on Day 33. Danielle became the sixth jury member (and the first Villain voted out of the merged tribe) by a vote of 4-3 after Russell decided that he needed to split the alliance between Danielle and Parvati. Jerri won the reward challenge on Day 34 and selected Parvati and Sandra to join her in the reward, along with their loved ones. Parvati won the immunity challenge. Sandra used her Hidden Immunity Idol, negating two votes against her. Rupert became the seventh jury member by a vote of 4-0. Parvati won the final five immunity challenge on Day 37. Colby became the eighth jury member (and the last Hero) by a vote of 4-1. Russell won the final four individual immunity. Jerri became the ninth and final jury member by a vote of 3-1. The final three enjoyed tearing down camp and headed to the Final Tribal Council. Sandra became the first two-time winner by a vote of 6-3-0, with Parvati and Russell placing 2nd and 3rd, respectively. Gallery JTboot.jpg|J.T. Blindsided.|link=Going Down In Flames VO Amanda HVV.jpg|Amanda Blindsided.|link=Jumping Ship VO Candice HVV.jpg|Candice Blindsided|link=A Sinking Ship VO Danielle HVV.jpg|Danielle Blindsided|link=A Sinking Ship HvVF6TribalCouncil.jpg|The Final 6 at tribal council Rupert-Boneham-3.jpg|Rupert Voted Out|link=Loose Lips Sink Ships VO Colby HVV.jpg|Colby Voted Out.|link=Anything Could Happen VO Jerri HVV.jpg|Jerri Blindsided.|link=Anything Could Happen Sandra HvV wins.jpg|Sandra wins for a second time. Trivia *Yin Yang is the fourth tribe in Survivor history to have its name delivered from Chinese language. The first three were Zhan Hu, Fei Long, and Hae Da Fung, all from . *Yin Yang is the only merged tribe that Rob Mariano was not a part of in the seasons he competed in. *Yin Yang is Jerri Manthey's seventh and Colby Donaldson's fifth tribe. **This is Jerri and Colby's second merged tribe. ***The only season that Jerri and Colby have been a part of which they were not part of the merged tribe is . *This is the only merged tribe to start with a "Y". **It is one of the only three tribes to start with the letter "Y", the others being Yaxhá and Yasur. *The words "yin" and "yang" mean "shadow" and "light" in Chinese, respectively. *Yin Yang is the fifth black merge tribe following Balboa, Gitanos, Aitutonga, and Hae Da Fung. *Yin Yang is the sixth black tribe following Balboa, Gitanos, Aitutonga, Timbira and Hae Da Fung.. *This is the first tribe that Amanda Kimmel was voted out of in the 3 seasons she competed in. *Yin Yang is one of 5 merged tribes to enter the merge with half of the entire cast remaining. The other 4 tribes were Chuay Jai, Chaboga Mogo, Dabu, and Nobag. *Yin Yang , along with Soliantu and Kasama, are the only tribes whose highest and lowest placing members have won the game. **Yin Yang is the only tribe to have its highest and lowest placing members to be previous Sole Survivors. References Category:Tribes Category:Heroes vs. Villains Tribes Category:Merged Tribes Category:Black Tribes Category:Tribes with Returning Contestants Category:Survivor (US) Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains